Transformers Prime: Prime Power original version
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Badly damaged, feeling like he betrayed his people, Optimus Prime manages to escape death after the base is destroyed; but as he emerges from the ground bridge badly injured he onlines in a very different world. He is given a chance at a new life with new Autobots, who are led by another Optimus Prime who seems to feel just as attracted to him and he does for him.
1. Chapter 1 - The Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Summary: Badly damaged, feeling like he betrayed his people, Optimus Prime manages to escape death after the base is destroyed; but as he emerges from the ground bridge badly injured he onlines in a very different world. He is given a chance at a new life with new Autobots, who are led by another Optimus Prime who seems to feel just as attracted to him and he does for him.

Transformers Prime – is set after season 2

Bayverse – set after Dark of the moon

Rated T

Transformers Prime - Prime power

Pairings –Optimus/TP Optimus

Transformers Prime - Prime power

Chapter one - The Stranger

**(Jasper Nevada)**

Megatron and Starscream left the ruined remains of the Autobot base; Megatron was in a rather happy mood mostly because they searched the ruined base, and found the mangled body of Optimus Prime.

Megatron's long time foe was finally offline, and he could take out the other Autobots in his leisure and finally rule Earth and the Universe.

**(Another place)**

Optimus groaned, his vision blurred, he fought stasis, where was he? He wasn't sure what location he programmed into the ground bridge, he was so tired and weak from energon loss. He was badly damaged; when the base was collapsing he was hit with such force. He barely had time to set up his double he forged with the Forge of Solus Prime's. The message he received from Alpha Trion, was barely enough time to set everything up. He had forged the double of himself; before they headed to Cybertron.

_Cybertron…_

He had to destroy their home, their chances for a new reborn Cybertron; Ratchet hated him there was little doubt the whole team hated him. A lone energon tear rolled down his face plates; while he tried to look around.

Optimus felt a sudden jolt of sickness; he abruptly turned his helm purging his tanks with such force. His hand shook with painful spasms, while he tried to wipe his mouth.

His optics dimmed, and turned white from the pain; he needed help.

_Primus, please don't abandon me; I am trying please…._

Optimus heard the sounds of motors, but he was in so much pain and misery he just didn't care who it was. If it was a Decepticon, he just didn't care anymore; perhaps he should have passed the Matrix to Smokescreen before hand to lead the others.

"Primus, help me, please," Optimus whispered falling into the welcome darkness.

...

Sam and Carly gazed down at the red and blue mech; they glanced up at Bumblebee who had transformed.

"He is an Autobot, he is badly damaged, I need to alert Optimus of this," Bumblebee said in his newly repaired own voice.

:::…. Bumblebee calling Optimus Prime; come in please….::::::

Silence…..

:::…. Optimus here, go ahead Bumblebee…::::

::::… Sir, we found a badly injured Autobot, he needs Ratchet's help….:::::

::::….. Alright, do you know who it is…..:::::

::::…. Negative sir, I have never seen him before….:::::

Silence…

::::…. Alright, I will contact Colonel Lennox and Charlotte Mearing of this; we will need transport for him…..::::::

:::…. I sent you our location, sir…::::

:::….. Thank you, Bumblebee; good work…::::

Bumblebee glanced down at his charges, and his expression softened.

"Optimus said he needs to contact Colonel Lennox and Charlotte Mearing," Bumblebee said.

Carly looked at Sam at the mention of Charlotte Mearing.

"You know, there is just something about that woman; that makes me want to yank my hair out." Carly remarked which made Sam chuckle.

"Do not call her a woman lol," Sam chuckled as Bumblebee watched his charges bicker about the annoying human femme.

Carly shook her head, as a smile spread over her pretty face. Her long flowing blond hair fell around her face, while she laughed. Bumblebee tilted his helm, his curiosity bubbling over; while watching his two charges.

Bumblebee had noticed a lot of subtle differences from Carly and Mikaela; but each femme was so different and special in their own way. He missed Mikaela; but he was truly honored when she became his mate.

Carly glanced up at Bumblebee, her smile lighting up in her eyes.

"How are you and Mikaela getting along, Bumblebee?" Carly asked.

"We are doing very well, Carly," Bumblebee said.

She smirked, as she heard the two little minibots; she was glad Wheelie and Brains survived the battle everyone thought they were dead. Optimus found them, and they were brought back to the base. Mikaela also was moved to the base; so she would be closer to her mate.

Bumblebee wasn't always with Sam and Carly; he came to visit them. It was dumb luck now that he was with them; but for this bot it was a life threatening chance at surviving.

The red and blue bot moaned painfully, moved slightly and purged falling back into stasis.

"Who do you think this is, Bee?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but he almost has a certain regal look to him," Bumblebee said as he knelt down by the red and blue bot.

Silence…..

"He's very badly injured, he obviously has something sticking out of his stomach; but pulled it out somehow." Bumblebee said as he tried to stem the energon from bleeding profusely from his stomach area.

Bumblebee hearing the sound of powerful engines turned, seeing his leader and prime, and Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ratchet, and Mirage. Optimus transformed kneeling by the red and blue bot.

"He is gravely injured," Ratchet replied transforming and going to the red and blue bot.

Optimus could not understand why he was so drawn to this stranger, but his spark roared in his chest and the Matrix was humming so strong in his chest.

It was such an odd feeling, it was almost like the Matrix was responding to this stranger; but how could that be?

Optimus watched as Mirage and Ratchet loaded the strange bot into his trailer. He sighed, he wasn't sure what to make of any of this, and perhaps he would know more once he learned the red and blue bot's name. He had so many questions, mostly as to why the Matrix was humming so loudly when he was so near to the bot. However for now questions would wait, Ratchet has to stabilize the red and blue bot first. Sighing the leader transformed, he lead the others back to the base; unaware of the precious cargo he truly carried.


	2. Chapter 2 To save a life

Chapter 2 – To save a life

Ratchet worked feverishly to save the red and blue bot's life; however when Ratchet went to monitor his spark. He made an interesting discovery; he peered down at the Matrix of Leadership.

"Optimus, come here," Ratchet replied as his flamed leader approached.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"He is the holder of the Matrix," Ratchet remarked.

"WHAT?"

Optimus glanced down at the bot in question, confusion very clear on his face.

"How is that even possible?" asked Optimus.

"So, he's a prime?" Lennox asked.

"Great, hope he's not a mindless evil prime like Sentinel was," Sam replied sarcastically.

"Sentinel did not have the Matrix, only an Autobot leader and prime can carry the Matrix. This makes no logical sense; I am the leader and current prime." Optimus replied.

"Did anyone learn his name, before he passed out?" General Morshower asked.

"No, we did not, General; he moaned and purged and fell into stasis," Bumblebee said.

Optimus' bright azure optics gazed over the red and blue bot, there was something about this mech that disturbed Optimus as much as made him curious.

"He has tiny hips for a mech," Wheelie noted.

Optimus smiled slightly, he liked the small build on him; he was interesting.

"I have his major wounds patched up, but the wound in his stomach was tough. Whatever was embedded there, he must have removed but there was still a piece stuck inside of him. He is lucky you found him, Bumblebee, it could have been much worse." Ratchet replied.

Optimus glanced at his scout, and nodded; he would always be proud of his scout.

"I was just doing my job," Bumblebee said with a nervous look in his optics.

"I think you did an awesome job, Bee," a female voice said as everyone glanced at Mikaela Banes walking in. "Need a hand, Ratch?" she asked.

"Of course, Mikaela," he said as Bumblebee lowered his hand to her, and she gladly accepted the lift up onto the medical berth.

**(TP Optimus' POV)**

I could hear voices, my processors were lagging badly; I wasn't able to focus. I was confused, and felt terribly alone and I felt agony rip through my body. I was obviously found by other Autobots, if they knew what I had done destroying our home's chance of being reborn; they would have let me offline. I am a poor leader, Ratchet was right to be so furious with me.

I must have been leaking, because I heard a femme's voice say something about it.

"He's crying," she said.

"Maybe he is in pain," a male voice replied.

If he only knew the truth, I can ignore the physical pain; it is the emotional pain which is tearing me apart inside.

I felt a gentle touch on my face plates, I onlined my optics to gaze at the most interesting looking mech.

He was beautiful, flames all over his body; his optics so filled with compassion. My Matrix pulsed inside my chest wildly, I felt compelled to touch his face plates. I remained silent just touching his face plates, my fingers grazed over his lip plates, his cheeks I saw Cybertronian markings on his face. He was a prime? How could that be possible, unless he was here to replace me for some reason; that must be it he is my replacement? My team was replacing me, I was truly a disgrace. I could feel the energon tears running down my face; I let my hand slip off his face.

"Forgive me," was all I said.

Silence…

"You will need this," I whispered as I willed my chest plates to open. "Take it, take the matrix," I said.

"I do not want your Matrix, I have my own Matrix," the flamed mech said.

I looked up at the flamed mech, and then looked away. I was still a disgrace.

"What is your name?" the flamed bot asked me.

His voice sounded so familiar, but yet I just could not focus on anything right now.

"I am sorry I disgraced everyone," I said softly.

"What, you did not disgrace anyone, but I would like to know your name," the flamed bot repeated in such a kind way.

"M-My name is Optimus Prime," I answered as the medical bay fell into silence.


	3. Chapter 3 – Optimus Prime

Chapter 3 – Optimus Prime

Optimus stared at the red and blue mech; he just laid there looking so sad. Optimus was taken off guard by his name, and could remain in silence.

:::…. Did he say Optimus Prime…::::: Ratchet asked over the com link.

::::…. Indeed….::::: Optimus replied.

::::….. He must have loosened his processors somehow to think he is you….::::: Ratchet said.

Optimus fell silent, something just did not add up; he held the Matrix and held an air of nobility he could feel it within his own Matrix.

::::….. Let me speak to him alone, Ratchet….::::::

Ratchet sighed, but nodded; and ushered everyone out of the medical bay except Optimus.

The red and blue mech watched with a weary expression as everyone left the medical bay. His azure optics brightened, and then dulled. He lowered his helm, energon spilled once more from his optics.

"My team did not waste any time in replacing me; I know why they did it. I am not surprised, just hurt that I could be replaced so fast. Are they safe, when I sent them away from the base, when Megatron was attacking I was trying to save them and their charges. I sacrificed myself for them; I had to after I sacrificed our home for Earth." He said wiping the tears away.

He looked away, ashamed for his tears.

"I know leaders and primes don't show emotion; but I guess that doesn't matter for me anymore; I will go back to being Orion Pax." He said softly, as Optimus sat down beside him.

The red and blue bot, glanced at Optimus, his optics searching the flamed bot's optics. He couldn't tear his gaze from him; there was just something about him.

"Who summoned you to Earth to replace me, was it Ratchet or Arcee?" he asked.

Optimus just looked confused by the words he spoke.

"Are they alright, how are the human younglings?" he asked his optics searching Optimus' for answers.

"I am not replacing you, my scout found you badly damaged, he said you were purging your tanks." Optimus said.

The red and blue bot looked away, he was confused. If this prime was not sent to replace him, then what was he doing on Earth then?

"I do not understand if you are not here to replace me; then why are you here?" he asked.

Optimus studied the red and blue mech thoughtfully; before he answered him.

"I and my team have been here for many vorns, we protect this planet from the Decepticons. Though, I would imagine their threat is not as large now with the main Decepticons offline now." Optimus said as the red and blue mech looked startled by those words.

"I do not understand, Megatron was online; he destroyed our base in Jasper Nevada," the red and blue mech said.

"We have no Jasper Nevada that I am even aware of," Optimus replied.

The red and blue bot panicked, he tried to get up but Optimus laid his hand on his chest.

"Rest now, we will figure this out, I will help you, you have my word," Optimus said.

"What is your name?" the red and blue mech asked softly.

"My name is Optimus Prime," he said softly as the red and blue mech shook his head in confusion.

"I do not understand how can you be me?" the red and blue mech asked almost in a frightened tone.

"Relax please," Optimus replied.

"Agent Fowler, where is he? Please can you find him for me?" the red and blue mech begged.

"Who is Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

"He works for the government, he is with us he will know where and what happened to my team," the red and blue mech said with such urgency.

"I shall try and locate him for you," Optimus replied.

"Thank you," the red and blue mech answered as he slowly shuttered his optics and fell into a troubled recharge.

Optimus leaned in; slowly very slowly his fingers traced the red and blue mech's face.

"Just what happened to you, which made you punish yourself so badly like this?" Optimus asked. "I will help you," he added.

Optimus got up and needed to speak to Colonel Lennox and the General regarding this Agent Fowler. However, finding said human would prove very allusive even to Lennox, Morshower and Agent Simmons. Thus only making the information regarding this red and blue bot; even more so hard to learn about.

**(In the medical bay)**

The red and blue mech, tossed and turned caught in the thralls of nightmares; which drove his processors over the brink.

**(TP Optimus' nightmares)**

Ratchet glares at Optimus, his servos crossed, his expression filled with loathing and hatred.

"You sacrificed our home over a primitive planet, how could you? If you stopped being such a soft mech, you would have saved our home if you had just taken care of Megatron long before this even happened!" Ratchet shouted as he struck his leader angrily; startling and shocking the prime.

"You're a disgrace to the Autobots," Ratchet snarled.

Optimus backed up, his spark broken once more; as Smokescreen walked up.

"Give the matrix to Smokescreen and never come back." snarled Ratchet.

Optimus nodded, willing his chest plates to open; he passed the Matrix to Smokescreen and turned transforming and leaving forever without so much as a glance backwards.

**(Nightmare world ends)**

Optimus onlined with a start, energon spilled once more from his optics. Where was the comforting flamed mech, he needed that mech here again. He heard the door open, and in rolled Wheelie and the other little minibot Brains.

"W-Where is he, he was here with me before; he gives me comfort?" TP Optimus asked his optics misting slightly.

"Who ya lookin for…?" Wheelie asked.

"Optimus," was all he said.

"I'll get him fer ya," Brains said as he hurried out the door after the other prime.

Within minutes, the flamed mech walked in; the red and blue mech lit up when he saw him. He gave him such comfort, he needed that now.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked him.

"I had a nightmare; it's the same one I have been having lately; where Ratchet yells at me and strikes me." He answered his optics shuttered. "He makes me pass the Matrix to Smokescreen; I will do so if they feel I am unworthy of a leader and prime. I do not ever wish to burden anyone with my mistakes; I just wanted to try and save this world from Megatron and his Decepticons. I do not think my own team cares anymore, I know Ratchet doesn't and I seriously doubt any of them do." The red and blue mech said.

Silence, as the red and blue mech watched Optimus sit beside him once more; he glanced away from the flamed mech.

"Alpha Trion sent the relics from Iacon for me to find, and the Omega keys to open the Omega lock to bring back our home; but Megatron was going to turn Earth like Cybertron and the humans would never survive. I had to act fast, I had no choice I destroyed the Omega lock our home was a husk once more. I wanted to protect Earth too; I was trying to do the correct thing." TP Optimus remarked.

Optimus wasn't even aware he had slipped his fingers into those of TP Optimus' fingers.

"I just wanted to do the correct thing to save lives; Ratchet yelled at me; I need to find them I need to pass the Matrix to Smokescreen. I can become Orion Pax once more and just let him take over; no one wants me anyway any longer." He whispered.

"No, that is not true, you are wanted and you have a place here with me and my team for as long as you need," Optimus said as the red and blue mech squeezed his hand as he shuttered his optics and fell into recharge once more taking his secrets with him.

Optimus sighed, this mech has so much pain in his spark, he wanted to lift his burden from him so badly; but he just wasn't sure how?


	4. Chapter 4 – Looking for answers

Chapter 4 – Looking for answers

**(Medical bay)**

Optimus onlined his optics automatically searching for the flamed mech, who made him feel, wanted. He found him recharging in a chair, a rare smile touched his lips but it was a sad one.

He leaned back, but his spark was so lonely. He saw the medical bay door open and several humans walked in. Optimus shuttered his optics, and made it appear he was in recharge. He listened, taking in all the information; which was given to the flamed mech.

"Optimus, we checked with our connections no one knows or even heard of this Agent William Fowler." Lennox said.

Optimus sighed, his own processors frazzled slightly.

"Optimus are we sure he is an Autobot, he seems nice but what if he is a spy or something." Lennox said.

"I do not believe he is, something has happened to him; something very tragic." Optimus said.

**(TP Optimus POV)**

I felt my spark hurt, it started out dull; and then it burned with such agony. I did not belong with these Autobots either it would seem. I was slowly finding out I held no place in any team of Autobots, I should never have survived that attack at the base. It would have been much better; I would not be a burden to anyone.

'I do not wish to burden anyone; I will leave when the time is right'

I heard the medical bay door shut, my optics onlined I was alone; even the flamed bot was gone.

I gently moved my legs, I got to my foot pedes; and headed out. I did not see anyone, which is until a femme voice coughed.

I glanced down and saw her; she had her servos no arms rather crossed. I noticed her foot tapped on the ground, she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Get back into that medical bay, mister; right now," she ordered. "Go on now, get!" she ordered.

I blinked, but obeyed heading back into the lonely medical bay once more.

I lay back down on the medical berth; she climbed up on the table near the medical berth.

"I'm Mikaela Banes, I'm Bumblebee's girl," she said.

"Pardon….?" I asked rather dumbfounded.

"I am Bumblebee's girlfriend, you know mates, bonded that sort of thing." She said speaking to me like I was a sparkling.

"Forgive me, I do not recall my scout having a human mate," I stopped myself before I said anything else to her.

Things were odd here right now; I was confused and terribly lonely. She touched my hand; which caught my attention.

"Hey, it's okay Optimus will help you I promise," she said.

"I am confused there are two of me, but this flamed Optimus is so nice; he comforts me. You speak of Bumblebee being your mate; but the Bumblebee I know is not bonded to anyone." I said as energon fell once more. "Slagging leaking, I am sorry forgive my weaknesses," I mumbled.

"Hey now, don't cry; everything will be okay you'll see," she said to me.

I wanted to believe her, I really honestly did; but how could I when so many held me as a spy.

"Mikaela, is that your name?" I asked as she nodded.

I paused.

"I do not wish to burden anyone here; I think in all honestly I wish I had not survived that attack from Megatron. I-I do not wish to be a problem to that nice flamed mech; I….." I couldn't continue the damnable leaking started again.

"Hey don't talk like that, please?" she asked me.

"My team hates me, and because my story cannot be found; these Autobots will never trust me either," I remarked energon rolled down my face plates.

I hid my emotions for so long, as all primes are supposed to do; but now my world was tumbling down all around me. I had no real home, I wasn't wanted anywhere.

**(Normal POV)**

Mikaela toyed with the idea of turning the camera and audio on, so the other Autobots could hear for themselves how sad and hurt this Autobot was. She slowly slid her fingers over the controls for the camera and audios; so they could see what their harsh words had done.

"Talk to me, please?" Mikaela urged, as Optimus sighed but obeyed.

"Our base had been located in Jasper Nevada, when we first came here to Earth our contact was Agent William Fowler." Optimus said showing a hologram of the agent.

"He looks nice," she said.

"He and I became good friends, at first however he was not happy about our presence on Earth; but he turned into our biggest ally. He has come through for my team and me a lot of the times. He must contact his boss I believe, General Bryce is his name," Optimus said showing a hologram of him as well.

**(Meanwhile outside watching Autobots and NEST)**

Lennox, Morshower, Optimus and others watched the feed, Lennox glanced and Morshower; Optimus glanced at Ratchet and everyone slowly came to the same conclusion.

"Could he have come from another dimension?" Sam asked.

"I believe that may be why things are so confusing to him here," Optimus said.

"He probably will never get to go home then," Lennox said.

"Perhaps, it is for the better, if they did not treat him correctly," Sideswipe said.

"Yeah, let him join our team, and be with us." Sunstreaker said turning toward Optimus.

"So be it, I will speak to him about being with us now," Optimus said heading for the medical bay.

Optimus opened the door slowly and rather quietly; Mikaela turned the feed off as Optimus came in without alerting the other mech.

"I-I was wondering about the flamed mech," Optimus started to say.

"Optimus…..? Yes, he is nice, isn't he?" she asked.

The red and blue mech nodded, and smiled.

"I-I was wondering, does he have a mate; is he spark bound to someone yet?" the red and blue mech asked.

"Spark bound….? Oh you mean is he with anyone?" she asked as he nodded. "No, he isn't with anyone," she said.

The red and blue mech seemed to light up with something akin to relief. Mikaela realized he liked the flamed Autobot commander; and she hoped they could be together.

Optimus then slowly reached back opening the medical door and closing it; so they would think he just came in.

Mikaela glanced up startled at first; while the red and blue mech never took his optics off of flamed Optimus.

"Hello Optimus," Mikaela replied cheerfully.

"Good evening Mikaela; how is Ratchet's patient doing?" he asked.

"Ratchet…? The green and white mech is Ratchet?" the red and blue mech asked looking alarmed.

"Yes, that is what I wished to converse with you about, May we go for a walk outside I believe the fresh air will do you good." Optimus said holding his hand out to steady the mech.

Team Prime Optimus glanced up looking at his hand; he slowly reached for his outstretched hand.

"Excuse us, Mikaela," Optimus said as Team Prime Optimus nodded to her.

"Thank you for the talk, Mikaela," Team Prime Optimus said with a quick smile.

She nodded, and watched them leave the medical bay. She hoped that things would work out with the red and blue mech; he seemed so lost but was so happy around Optimus.

**(Outside the base with both primes)**

"Have a seat with me, will you?" Optimus asked.

Team Prime Optimus sat beside his counterpart; his optics brightened as he glanced up at the flamed mech.

"I believe you are from another dimension, and as you seem rather sad and upset with the idea of being back in your own dimension. You are welcome to stay here with me and be a part of the Autobots here. I would like for you to stay with me in my quarters, if you do not have any objections to that living arrangement?" he asked.

"No Optimus, I have no objections with it." He replied.

Optimus nodded.

"Most of the Decepticons are offlined here, I offlined Megatron; and my mentor who lost his way and turned evil Sentinel Prime. I also offlined Shockwave and his pet Driller, but my team and NEST who work with us protected the other humans. We came to this planet to get the Allspark, but in the end the cube was destroyed by having it shoved into Megatron's chest. However he was revived by an Allspark shard; he killed me at one point; but Sam Witwicky brought me back using the Matrix of Leadership." Optimus explained as Team Prime Optimus listened intently to his words.

"Were you once Orion Pax?" TP Optimus asked.

"Yes, once I was," he answered.

"I do not remember much of my past, when Primus gave me the Matrix; I remember very little of Orion Pax. I know I had to give my Matrix to save Earth; because Unicron awoken and he was Earth. If he had been allowed to fully awaken it would have destroyed everything, I sacrificed my memories for Earth. I became Orion Pax again for a short time, I was not with my team; Megatron had lied to me and I was with Decepticons. I do not remember what happened on the Nemesis though; I only know Jack Darby saved me and got my Matrix back." TP Optimus said.

"Your Jack Darby sounds a lot like our Sam Witwicky," Optimus noted as TP Optimus smiled sadly.

"Y-You will not mind my terrible mistakes?" TP Optimus asked his optics dulled slightly.

Optimus shook his helm, and rested his hand on his counterpart's shoulder armor.

"There is not a prime that was online, that did not make have the burden of mistakes on his processors. I have many mistakes I am not proud of in my many cycles; I launched the Allspark to keep it from Megatron's servos. We all have made mistakes, that we have come to regret at one time or the other. However, the trick is letting the past remain in the past now; and learn from past mistakes." Optimus said.

"Thank you, Optimus," TP Optimus said.

"You're welcome, anytime," Optimus said as he leaned in by instinct moving closer toward TP Optimus until both mechs were jarred by Wheelie's calls for him.

"Hey prime, the Wreckers are here; and they found something that looks interestin," Wheelie said.

:::… Hold that thought….::::: Optimus sent to his TP counterpart.

:::…. Alright….::::: Tp Optimus said with a nervous chuckle.

"What is the problem, Wheelie?" Optimus asked.

"I dunno all that I heard was something about some strange lookin thing they found." Wheelie said.

The two primes followed the little mini bot back to the hanger; the Wreckers Leadfoot, Roadbuster and Topspin awaited their leader's commands.

"Prime, we found something you need to see," Roadbuster said handing his leader something.

TP Optimus stared at the item with shock and surprise, his optics brightened and then dimmed.

"What's wrong?" Wheelie asked the other prime.

"That relic I know what it is," he said in awe.

Optimus turned to him, his optics brightened at his words.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes, it is one of the Omega keys, there are four of them and they need to go into the Omega lock," he said.

"What does this Omega lock open?" Mirage asked approaching.

"It will bring Cybertron back to its glory," TP Optimus said as everyone went silent.

Xxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5 – A chance to right a wrong

Chapter 5 – A chance to right a wrong

TP Optimus stared at the Omega key; he ran his hand over the key. His optics brightened, he looked back up at the flamed prime.

"This is one of the Omega keys, there are four altogether," he repeated.

Optimus nodded, and then a warm smile touched his lip plates. He liked the red and blue mech very much, he could tell how much he wanted to fit in and be liked.

"I believe you know more about these Omega keys; why do you not explain them to us?" the flamed prime said smiling at his counterpart.

The red and blue mech looked startled at first, but then nodded and began to speak. The other Autobots all watched and listened to his words; the humans stood there also listening.

It suddenly dawned on everyone with such Ironic irony, this was another Optimus Prime; the same wise and noble leader just looking much different. And unfortunately very scarred, lonely and doubting himself. But he could have a chance to change whatever happened in his world; and help bring back at least one version of Cybertron. The Autobots and humans alike wanted to help him; they wanted this red and blue bot to be happy one way or another.

Flamed Optimus watched his counterpart talk, and the prime felt his spark race with excitement for the other prime.

He could feel the bot, he was finally loosening up. Perhaps, he could finally get this prime to let go of his past and embrace the future…..with him.

Optimus had been alone himself for many vorns; Elita's death during the war was enough to cripple him. Ratchet had been able to stabilize him, and he threw himself into his work as leader and prime. He cut himself off from any love; any emotions anything; he was afraid of loss it hollowed his soul out.

But his counterpart needed him now, and perhaps they needed each other; because they both knew loneliness, failure and disappointment. He looked at the red and blue mech; while he talked and explained and the need grew.

The need to not just mate and become one with him; but too correct his own failures as well, they could both correct their mistakes and set things right.

Yes, and he would start by making this bot his, and they would bring back Cybertron together!

Xxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6 – A special night part1

Author note: I had to create a back draft as to why Optimus wouldn't be going back to his own dimension; so I used a little bit of how Ratchet acted from the episode STRONGER FASTER and threw in my own reasons for why he won't be going back with them. There will be more flashbacks to this during this stretch of chapters; this is why it is so important why he needs flamed Optimus in his life.

Chapter 6 – A special night part1

**(Much later that evening)**

The two primes retreated to their quarters; flamed Optimus got two cubes of energon. He leaned over handing TP Optimus his cube, and properly sat himself on a chair and simply watched his counterpart.

"You did well today, you lifted everyone's spirits, I am proud of you," flamed Optimus said with a smile.

The red and blue mech lifted his helm, his azure optics beamed with gratitude in them. It was obvious he never received any type of encouragement from his own team. Optimus was amazed at how angry, that simple notion made him.

"Your old team never gave you praise, did they?" he asked as his counterpart simply shook his helm sadly.

"I-I believe they did not wish to get close; because they felt I was emotionless; but I wasn't. I just was different being a prime I was taught to act a different way. I realized after I still held those emotions, I loved my team; but they kept their distance. I heard them talking one night; they said the most awful things about me.

**(Flashback starts as he explains to Prime)**

Optimus Prime had been tired, he had been patrolling all day; all he wanted to do was head for his berth. He transformed, looking around he saw none of his team mates there to greet him. He walked slowly and quietly down toward where the others would be, he stopped dead in his tracks. The others were gathered around in one room; and they were picking him apart mercilessly.

"How can you say that about him, Ratchet?" Smokescreen snarled.

Ratchet huffed at that.

"He's a great leader; I have heard such stories about him….." Smokescreen tried to say, until Ratchet cut him off.

"That's just it they are stories, Smokescreen, he might have been a great leader and prime once; but he's gone soft." Ratchet snapped.

Optimus listened with such a heavy spark, his team felt he was unacceptable as a leader and prime? He didn't realize he was crying his spark was bleeding over with pain now. He couldn't force his legs to work, he could only stand and listen to the vicious words from his team.

"So what do we do, appoint a new leader?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, I am sure he will not last long in the war anyway, when he passes the Matrix it will be time enough. Until then we just endure with him and his failures, and pray no one is offlined because of him." Ratchet snarled as Optimus finally able to move turned and headed for his quarters.

He cried all night long, he was a failure in his team's eyes. Why was he even granted the Matrix, he had tried to bring an end to the war. All along he blamed Megatron for everything, but perhaps it was him all along. Perhaps Megatron should have been made prime instead of him; he had no idea how bad he truly was none whatsoever.

The tears ran freely down his face plates, he let them fall his spark twisted in its chamber in agony. He abruptly purged his tanks; everything in his tanks came up; that didn't stop him. His spark was broken, his will and hope gone now; he was defeated inside his soul. All he could do was try and end this war as best he could; for his Autobots always for his Autobots regardless of them hating him.

**(Next memory as he explains it)**

Optimus watched Ratchet getting ready to head into the ground bridge.

"I never thought it would end like this," Ratchet said as he transformed and left the base forever.

Optimus watched his medic leave; he turned away his spark breaking.

"You all wish me gone, I will save your lives by giving mine; you will never miss me anyway I have not been a good leader as you all already know." Optimus whispered taking out his Star Saber.

"Till all are one…."

**(Flashbacks end)**

Flamed Optimus' optics were wide with horror, he had no idea things were that bad for his counterpart.

He silently put his cube down, and got to his pedes and pulled his counterpart into his servos. The red and blue mech went without question as he broke once more and cried.

"I had no idea what you had suffered, this is awful I am so sorry, Optimus," he said holding the mech close running his hands over his back struts.

"Ratchet used the Synthetic energon as an excuse for his bad behavior; but I know now it was not that. He thought me a poor leader, and the others do too now. Smokescreen and Bumblebee held on to their beliefs I was a good leader but even they turned on me one night." TP Optimus said as he tightened his grip on flamed Optimus' armor.

Optimus knew primes weren't supposed to be showing emotions like this, but he wasn't in his world anymore and he didn't care anymore about the prime rules. He was hurting, and this mech let him be himself; he wasn't a prime anymore just a mech in emotional agony.

"Let it out, you can tell me everything, I will never ever judge you," flamed Optimus said.

**(Another flashback starts)**

Optimus was supposed to be on patrol, but he stayed in his quarters practically all day. He heard a knock on the door, he glanced away but answered.

"Yes," was all he said.

"Can we come in?" the voices of Jack and Raf asked.

"Yes, you may enter," Optimus said.

Jack and Raf entered his room; Jack closed the door behind them.

"Are you okay, Optimus; you seem different for days now?" Raf asked.

"I just learned disturbing news, but that is all," was all Optimus said.

Jack walked closer; he studied his friend and knew something was wrong.

"Want to talk about it?" Jack asked.

"I do not wish to burden anyone with my troubles, Jack, they are not important anyway," Optimus said getting up his joints hissing in protest.

**(New flashback starts)**

It was an hour later, after the kids had been taken home; Optimus had stumbled on another nightly meeting about him.

"Jack is worried about him, he's wasting his time," Arcee remarked.

"I idolized him for all those vorns, but he let me down," Smokescreen said softly as Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

It was Bumblebee's agreement that broke the leader's spirit more; he backed up heading outside for a ride to clear his thoughts. He ended up on a hillside, he watched the stars; how he longed for peace in his troubled soul just once.

He knew now he did not belong with them, he was not wanted there. He wiped the energon from his optics, and sighed as his tanks pitched wildly. He fought the urge to purge though; he didn't want to start purging again.

"Why Primus, why did you pick me, I didn't deserve it I did not," Optimus cried.

**(Flashbacks end)**

Flamed Optimus held onto the red and blue bot, letting him cry allowing him to let his pain out.

"Shhh, you deserved the Matrix; you were meant to be prime; and you were meant to find me. You shall stay with me and my Autobots and be my mate." Optimus said as the red and blue mech slowly pulled back.

He searched the flamed mech's optics, and what he saw startled him.

"You truly want me?" TP Optimus asked softly, his voice in awe at the discovery.

"Indeed, I want you as my bonded; if you agree that is." Optimus said.

"Yes, I do; I would like that I never had anyone want me before," TP Optimus said softly.

"You never had a mate named Elita one or Ariel?" Optimus asked.

His counterpart shook his helm no, Optimus was slightly confused; but things did seem very different between them from dimensions.

Optimus gathered the red and blue mech once more in his servos kissing his neck gently.

"I will always protect you, no one will ever hurt you again," Optimus vowed as he kissed his neck once more.

TP Optimus shivered slightly, never had anyone ever stirred him so; he trusted this mech so much. He could feel the truth in this mech; and he wanted to be with this mech forever.

Xxxxxx

Author note - This is broke up into many chapters, the next chapter will contain interfacing and in the following chapter will contain more of TP Optimus' secrets of his past as flamed Optimus continues to try and help him.


	7. Chapter 7 – A special night part 2

Author note: Warning interfacing, just tastefully done

Chapter 7 – A special night part 2

Optimus was holding the red and blue mech gently in his servos; he was kissing the mech's neck, tenderly. The red and blue mech had stopped sobbing, and had quieted down considerably.

"Thank you," Optimus said his fingers gripped the flamed mech's armor tightly.

"Shhh, it is fine, I will always be your anchor; whenever you need me I will be here." Optimus said his fingers working into the seams of his counterpart's armor.

The red and blue mech shuttered and offlined his optics, while he felt those gentle hands work their magic. He moaned softly, as the flamed mech's hands roamed causing the stressed mech to melt.

The red and blue mech moved his fingers, ever so slowly into the flamed mechs opened seams. He wanted to give his counterpart the same feelings; he was bestowing on him. But the red and blue mech was becoming so charged, his feelings for the flamed mech were bubbling up within his energon lines. Despite those feelings, Optimus was not sure how to go about it; he had never interfaced before.

He realized this Optimus Prime must have had the chance to mate; but he did not he never was blessed to share such feelings with anyone. No one had cared for him; he had such a lonely existence back in his dimension.

He realized his future mate must have sensed his sadness; he brushed his lips over the red and blue mech's audios.

"Shhh, let go of your past now, your future will be brighter now," the flamed bot whispered his one hand running over the back struts of the red and blue bot.

TP Optimus ran his one hand over the bot's face, he sighed sadly.

"I am not experienced," was all he said.

The flamed mech turned to look at him, but the expression he held in his optics was one of kindness and patience.

"I will teach you, just relax," he said softly.

**(TP Optimus' POV)**

By Primus, his voice was enough to send me over the edge, is that what I sound like? His baritone voice just wrapped around me like a blanket, he is stirring my spark so much. I cannot believe someone truly likes me and wants me; and the way I am no matter what.

I felt him rise, he extended his servo toward me; and I accepted it gladly.

"Up you get, would you like to continue this in our berth?" Optimus asked me.

"Yes, I would," I could hear myself say to him.

He nodded, and led me to our berth. He stopped, and motioned for me to go in first; I nodded and lay down on the berth.

I got really comfortable on the berth, and then Optimus got on with me. I watched him stretch out beside me, my own spark raced with such excitement. I wanted him, I could feel my very soul wanting this… wanting him.

He ran his fingers over my face plates, and leaned down his lip plates taking mine. His glossa slipped into my mouth, my optics shuttered. I reached up; my own fingers caressed and explored his flamed body. I was rewarded with moans; and a deep groan of pleasure. His engines revved, which made me smile; I wanted to please him just as much as he pleased me.

His fingers ghosted over my antennae, they were very sensitive as a growl of pleasure escaped me. I gently moved my fingers up to his antennae; and proceeded to caress them, he groaned. His hands went to my smokestacks, I felt myself arch as his hand has headed lower reaching for my valve. He had been kissing me gently, but it turned more passionate. He broke the kiss, his optics blazed with burning azure hinted with a shade of purple.

"If you need me to go slower or if you wish to stop at anytime, tell me alright?" Optimus said his optics filled with compassion and kindness for me.

I nodded.

"I wish for this to happen, you can proceed," I replied kissing him.

He smiled, he was gorgeous I have never ever seen such a handsome and desirable mech in all my cycles.

"P-Prime," he moaned his hips buckled.

I glanced up, as his hand dug into the berth gripping it tightly. I became acutely aware of our chest plates opening. We locked optics, as we both realized what was happening; it was instinctively happening. We would become sparkmated tonight, I nodded and he smiled.

Our sparks instinctively moved each needing the other; they wrapped around each other. Optimus let a long primal roar of passion; which only mirrored mine.

I felt everything he felt, his loneliness, his guilt of things that happened. I held him protectively; he was mine now and I such possessiveness now.

"You are mine now, I will never let any harm come to you," he said in a groan of passion.

"T-Thank you I feel the same about you," I replied as we rode out the overload together as the most startling fact hit me.

He belonged to me, and I belonged to him. I was in someone's spark, I was actually loved. I wrapped my servos around him, he was mine, and I was his. I liked that thought and I fell into recharge with that in my processors; while a smile touched my lips.

Xxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8 – A special night part 3

Chapter 8 – A special night part 3

Flamed Optimus was recharging soundly, when the red and blue mech onlined his optics bright. He seemed content on just watching his mate; his helm against the other's chest plates. He smiled, as his hand cascaded gently over his mate's abdomen; which earned him a soft moan from his mate.

**(TP Optimus' POV)**

I could hardly believe this mech, this prime and leader was mine; what did I do to deserve such a special mech? I leaned down pressed my lip plates to his chest plates and kissed them lightly. He was mine, I was his; the way it should be. I belonged to someone, it was still hard for me to get used to that. I had no one before, no one cared about me. I was the unfit leader and prime there, but here I was Optimus prime's mate; and the other Autobots seem to want to be my friend. I don't ever want to leave them; I have found a home here.

"Primus, do not ever return me back there where I came from; I-I am home now." I prayed to Primus; who I knew heard my plea. Because he sent me here I know he did; and I will do my best to protect my mate and these Autobots.

I had a chance to redeem myself; I had a chance to save the Cybertron in this realm.

However as my lover recharged, I was amazed as his chest plates opened on their own. I felt mine open. As if our sparks were calling out to one another once more. I leaned in allowing my spark to wrap around his, he moaned out of instinct and stirred accepting the pull. I jolted in pleasure as our sparks wrapped around each other; it felt so beautiful….So right.

**(Outside the Autobot base – Normal POV)**

A black 4X4 with black tinted windows, sat while the persons inside watched the base. A man with salt and pepper hair, military cut, muscular and a scar down his cheek sat.

"So, this is where there are, and you are sure you can arrange for us to have the leader for experimental purposes, and the others will never know?" the man asked in a skeptical tone.

"Yes, it won't matter if they do; there is nothing anyone can do to save him once you have him." The other man said.

"You do understand this being will not survive our tests, don't you?" he asked once more.

"Yes, I don't care about that he caused me enough grief; I lost my job because of him to that….. WOMAN," the man snarled the last word.

"Calm yourself, Galloway; MECH will take care of everything," the man snapped.

"You better come through, Silas," Galloway snapped as he glanced back at the Autobot base and hatred shining in his beady little eyes.

"Soon Optimus Prime, very soon," Galloway heard Silas muse; while he smirked. "And we have a perfect way to seal another's fate as well; it will be all too perfect." He added.

**(Inside with the two primes- Normal POV)**

TP Optimus got a glimpse inside of his mate's spark, he saw things that surprised him; there were humans who did not like his mate. His optics darkened with anger, he saw the treatment his mate received at the hands of certain humans and his energon boiled with anger. He saw the actions of one certain human by the name of Galloway; and he realized sadly not all humans here were nice at all.

He curled up against Optimus, he felt his mate's servo wrap around him.

"Good morning," Optimus said as he kissed the red and blue mech.

"Good morning," the red and blue mech purred.

"What a wonderful way to online with my mate's spark wrapped around mine, very nice way to online," he rumbled.

TP Optimus purred as Optimus deepened the kiss, causing a floor gate of emotions to overwhelm both primes. Happiness and contentment over flooded in both primes, they were both very happy.

But things were going to change in a hurry for them, unfortunately….

Xxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9 – The Forge of Solus Prime

Chapter 9 – The Forge of Solus Prime

**Several weeks later….**

Optimus was in his office, and TP Optimus had been out with the Wreckers searching for more keys. TP Optimus had still remembered where certain relics had been found, and he remembered where a certain Prime's hammer had been located. He asked Optimus about how would be the best way to go retrieve a relic he knew about. Colonel Lennox helped in that area; and they had a plane ready in no time.

TP Optimus was most pleased when indeed the hammer was located; he smiled to himself. He could forge a ground bridge to help locate the other keys; and then a space bridge to get them to Cybertron.

"So, what exactly is that hammer?" Lennox asked the prime.

"It was created by one of the first primes; her name was Solus Prime; only a prime can use it. It can create anything out of raw materials; I will forge a ground bridge so that we can obtain the other Omega keys. Then I can forge a space bridge to get us to Cybertron, so it can be reborn for the Autobots." He said.

"So, what other relics are on our planet, Optimus?" Lennox asked.

The red and blue mech glanced down, and a smile touched his lips.

"There are many if memory serves there are many different ones; which we will need to find and one that will need to be found and given to my counterpart for him to wield." The red and blue mech said.

"What is the relic?" Lennox asked.

"The Star saber, I had it in my dimension but when the base was destroyed I do not know what happened to it," he said.

"So all these relics are for Autobots or primes?" he asked.

"No, some were weapons the Decepticons had one was the Apex armor; it was armor which was invincible. We need to find all the relics, and then store them back in Iacon where they belong." He explained. "Except for the Star Saber, that is with a prime; and the Forge stays with a prime as well." He added.

Will nodded.

Optimus looked around his spark clenched, when he was her before it was on different circumstances and his team had been with him. His optics dimmed at the memories; he sighed and followed the Wreckers into the plane.

He had hoped this discovery would please his mate; he thought it would very much. He hadn't seen his mate in a while since they had been on this relic hunt. He was anxious to see him once more, he could feel his mate's bond and it kept him sane.

::….. I missed you….:::: Flamed Optimus said over the bond

::::…. I missed you as well; I could feel your love over the bond though, which kept me sane…::::

::::….. Indeed, I will be glad once you are back in my servos…::::: Flamed Optimus replied.

The red and blue mech smiled, while his optics misted, it was nice to be missed and loved.

::::…. I love you and shall await your arrival, my dear prime….:::: Flamed Optimus said through their bond making the other beam with love.

That in itself had flame Optimus smiling over the bond; causing his mate to bubble over the bond with his own love.

**(Optimus Prime's office)**

Optimus heard a knock at door; he stiffened slightly remembering he had an appointment with Charlotte Mearing. He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose plates.

"Enter," he stated as he watched the human femme walk.

Charlotte Mearing walked in closing the door behind her, he lowered his hand and she walked gently onto his palm. Optimus carefully placed the human femme onto his desk; where she walked to the chair there for her.

She cleared her throat, and glanced up at the Autobot commander.

"Prime, I wanted to get something off of my chest, before we attend this meeting we need to go to," she said.

Optimus wondered if she was going to make another annoying comment about how their presence on Earth was unsettling or something along those lines.

"I have not always been very respectful to you, and I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I know I do not behave like other females of the human race; I had to fight for this position. Men of this planet tend to show the females of this planet with very little regard, and when females get important positions sometimes it hardens them." She said as Optimus nodded.

"Are you saying this is the case with yourself?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"Yes, that weasel Galloway has poisoned a lot of others against me, but I am afraid I allowed by becoming so hardened." Mearing said.

"I can forgive what happened between us in the past, if you can show me some respect in the future, Ms, Mearing." He replied.

"Charlotte, you can call me Charlotte, Prime," she said.

"You may call me Optimus then," he replied with a rare smile.

She mirrored the smile; she extended her hand toward the Autobot commander. He nodded and accepted the gesture using a finger to shake her extended hand.

"I would like to try to be friends now," she said.

"Indeed, let us strive for a better a better future," he said.

"I also wanted to make a quick statement, which your mate seems to be fitting in quite nicely." She said

She smiled at the startled look on Optimus' face plates, she waved it off.

"I can see things others sometimes overlook, I think it is nice that you found someone special; and him as well." Charlotte said. "I had that once…" she whispered.

"You still could I know Agent Simmons stills cares about you," Optimus said as she smiled and glanced up.

"I see, I am not the only one who spots little things," she said with a chuckle.

"Thank you for accepting him as well, Charlotte; he has been through a horrible time where he was from." Optimus said.

"I understand, Optimus; he is welcome here, don't worry," she said.

Optimus nodded, as they got ready to leave for the meeting.

**(On the road with Optimus and Charlotte Mearing)**

They were on the road heading for what they assumed was a special meeting; when several vehicles ambushed them. A several masked people opened fire, the weapons short circuited Optimus' systems.

"T-T weapons have neutralized my systems I-I am being forced into stasis…." Optimus slurred as he slipped into stasis.


	10. Chapter 10 – Silas & MECH

Chapter 10 – Silas & MECH

Optimus onlined with a groan, his systems were sluggish after whatever those weapons were. He glanced around looking for Charlotte Mearing; he did not see her at first. Then his scanners located her, she was unconscious but alive; she was tied to a chair. She had red lubricant running down the side of her face; which after he scanned the Internet he learned was blood. She was injured somehow, he needed to think quickly and get them both out of this predicament they had found themselves in.

"You are finally awake, I see;" a male voice said as Optimus glared at the human.

"Who are you, where are we and just what do you want with us?" Optimus demanded.

The human male merely laughed, which grated on the leader's circuits greatly.

"I am Silas and I am the leader of MECH; I intend to take you apart Optimus Prime and learn all your secrets." Silas remarked as Optimus glanced at Charlotte Mearing who started to wake up.

"And why is Charlotte Mearing a prisoner then, if it is just me you wish to torture?" Optimus demanded.

Silas glanced at the woman in question, and all he did was shrug.

"She's here because I want her here, you pile of scrap," Galloway snarled, as Optimus narrowed his optics into slits.

He despised that human.

"Why am I here, I have done no ill will toward either of you?" Optimus demanded of them.

"You have secrets we want; and SHE is here because it's her fault I lost my job." Galloway snapped.

"Did it ever occur in that small brain of yours, that you were fired because you did not act accordingly you treated the Autobots and NEST with disrespect Galloway; you can't possibly think what you did or are doing now is right?" Mearing demanded.

"Why are you taking the side of a machine, he can't understand or show any feelings?" Silas remarked.

"That is where you are wrong, they have feelings, they show emotions and they can fall in love." Mearing replied.

Silas merely laughed, while Optimus sighed. It still stung that humans thought they were just machines unable to feel anything.

Galloway held a remote control in his hand, Optimus had noticed the remote unaware of what its intentions were. Galloway held the box and hit several buttons on the remote, Silas was watching as well.

Optimus glanced up to the ceiling when he heard sounds coming from the ceiling. He watched as a robotic arm headed straight for his stomach; and smashed its way inside of his stomach. Optimus groaned in pain, as his energon flowed out of the open wound.

"Optimus," Charlotte whispered as her eyes shot to Galloway in hatred.

"I am alright, Charlotte, I will be fine," Optimus replied as Silas laughed.

"Not for long you won't," Silas remarked.

"Especially since no one will know who has you," Galloway snarled.

**(Autobot base)**

TP Optimus had just gotten back, when he felt a sharp pain in his spark almost driving him to his knees.

"Optimus…." He whispered.

He could feel his mate's pain, he was in trouble!

:::… Optimus, what's happening; where are you…:::::

::::…. Charlotte Mearing and I have become prisoners of someone named Silas and…:::::

TP Optimus' energon ran like hot lava at the mention of their name.

::::….. MECH…..::::: he finished for his mate.

TP Optimus figured if they were anything like their counterparts, he could have the upper hand, he knew where their base of operations was in their dimension.

:::::…. Hold on I will get you out of there, I know how to deal with them…..::::::

TP Optimus was furious no one took what belonged to him and got away with it; he was happy finally and no one was doing to take that from him…..NO ONE.

TP Optimus rallied the Autobots and NEST, he explained who Silas and MECH were; he also told them everything he knew about them and how they operated.

"No one takes what belongs to me; we are going after him and Charlotte Mearing." Optimus said as the other Autobots followed behind him.

Optimus lead the others to where he knew the base of operations had been in his dimension; and sure enough that's where they were.

NEST stormed the building, Lennox and Epps followed by the General and Agent Simmons who pounded Galloway into the ground for grabbing Mearing to begin with.

But it was TP Optimus who stormed in and got his mate along with Ratchet by his side. Ratchet got the energon leak stopped and patched up Optimus while his mate distracted him.

"You found us rather quickly, prime," Optimus said as his counterpart smiled.

"MECH was in my old dimension, I knew how they operated and remembered where they had a base and took the chance they would do it here too." Optimus said.

"Thank you, sweetspark," he said reaching for his other half.

"I would not leave my precious mate at the hands of crazy evil enemies; I had not even considered that MECH or Silas would be here too," he said.

"I know," Optimus said as he ran his hand over his mate's face.

"I have some wonderful news, I have the hammer I can forge a ground bridge and space bridge after." He replied kissing Optimus as Ratchet closed his leader's chest plates.

"I will go you one better than that," Ratchet said.

The two primes glanced at the medic then, who smiled in a snarky way.

"You are sparked Optimus, congratulations to the both of you," he said as both mechs were speechless, but both beyond happy.

Ratchet narrowed his optics.

"Oh will one of you say something or I will hit you both with my wrench!" Ratchet said impatiently.

Both of them laughed at that.

"This is wonderful, we are going to be creators," TP Optimus replied kissing his mate.

"Indeed, I have always wanted a sparkling," flamed Optimus said.

"Now you will have one," Ratchet mused as he and TP Optimus got Optimus up to his foot pedes as they got him onto the plane back to base.

Xxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11 – Cybertron's rebirth

Chapter 11 – Cybertron's rebirth

**(Several months later)**

TP Optimus had led many missions to get the relics, and flamed Optimus had noticed something wonderful was happening to his mate along the way. He had noticed the broken mech was now gone, and the confident more assured mech was in his place. He smiled to himself, because this mech was rather sexy with his dominant air to him. He found himself becoming rather aroused easily, he held such a noble and kind side; but held a rather dangerous side. Optimus found that side rather intriguing, but then again he held that same dangerous side when motivated as well.

His mate had found all the keys, and together they had found the Star Saber; which his mate wanted him to have since he held the Forge.

The other relics had been found as well, and packed away to put back in Iacon after. His mate had been busy forging the space bridge; he missed him he was working for hard. He was so very proud of his progress since he had been there with him. He noticed gone was the unsure prime; he was now the confident leader and prime he knew he could be.

He hadn't heard the door open, he was in his own little world; when twp strong servos wrapped around him.

"Hello," TP Optimus said as his mouth found his mate's.

"Mmm, what a nice surprise; you have been working quite hard," Optimus said.

"Indeed, I wanted to surprise you, when everything was set we can leave whenever you wish, my sexy mate," Optimus said biting on one of flamed Optimus' neck wires making the leader moan.

"O-Our home is reborn?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, we can go home anytime you wish it," he said as he pinned Optimus to the wall.

Flamed Optimus smirked, as his mate became very playful.

"We can have some alone time first," Optimus chuckled.

"Good, but I wanted to give you another surprise first." He said.

Flamed Optimus tilted his helm; he noticed the tone his mate had used.

"What surprise is that?" he asked.

"I have been getting visions from Alpha Trion like I did in my dimension; we can online the Autobots who fell since you arrived here on Earth." TP Optimus said as his mate's optics widened.

"All of them, even Ironhide?" he asked.

"Indeed, Alpha Trion said we could do it with the matrix's combined power," TP Optimus said with a smile.

The red and blue mech could feel his mate's emotions, and he felt very relieved and happy. TP Optimus pinned his mate even more, kissing him wildly; while their chest plates opened signaling a spark merge was at hand.

**(Later that night)**

The bodies of the offlined Autobots were brought into the hanger, the other Autobots and NEST watched in awe as their closest comrades were all one by one brought back.

Jazz

Arcee

Flare-up

Chromia

Wheeljack

And a mech who needed no introductions Ironhide.

Optimus embraced each of his comrades, and introduced them one by one to his mate and told them the great news about Cybertron. Everyone was excited; Ironhide approached the red and blue prime; extending his servo the mech.

"I like you, anyone who can steal our leader's spark and who can charge in to save his aft is alright by me; welcome to the family, prime," Ironhide said giving the bot a hard punch on the back struts.

However he received one back from said mech as well; which startled the black mech but also made him smirk.

"I like him, he is alright," Ironhide said with a snarky smirk.

Suddenly a wrench went flying hitting the black mech in the helm.

"Welcome back you wise aft, it's good to see you online again," Ratchet replied.

"It's good to be back, Hatchet," Ironhide mused.

"Do not refer to me as Hatchet, afthead," Ratchet said.

"Anything you say Hatchet," Ironhide mused as the medic grumbled about having no respect anymore.

…..

Optimus and his mate had wondered off together, as both excited about the future of the newly restored Cybertron. The following day was chaotic, mostly because Optimus had his sparkling; a beautiful femme; which the two named Gemstar. She was going to be a handful, both her creators realized off the bat. She seemed to have a fascination with her uncle Ironhide's cannons; which he loved incredibly.

"She's a smart little femme, see that?" Ironhide said as he picked her up.

Well until little Gemstar decided to empty tanks on her uncle Ironhide; who promptly gave her back to flamed Optimus on the spot. Both primes chuckling heartily at that, because Ironhide mumbled about being lubricated on all the time. Which Flamed Optimus explained to his mate about what happened when they first met Samuel James Witwicky.

Everyone was excited about leaving and going home, TP Optimus had watched Mikaela walk away tears streaming down her face. It meant she had to give up Bumblebee, and her heart didn't want to say goodbye to him not ever. TP Optimus walked up to her, as she tried to hide her tears, he knelt by her.

"You do not have to say goodbye to him," he said as she looked up.

"But I am human, and I can't ask him to leave his home for me; that wouldn't be right," she said.

"Perhaps, but you can come with him, as a new femme created," he said opening his palm. "Alpha Trion told me I could use this on whoever I wished to make them Cybertronian. I wish to give it to you, when I first came here you helped me feel welcome. I wish to extend the favor to you now," he said as he handed her the Allspark shard.

She held it as the prime opened his chest plates and allowed the glow of the matrix to hit the shard as a blue glow started to envelope Mikaela's body making TP Optimus smile.

Bumblebee was looking for Mikaela, but she wasn't there; he whined sadly he was going to stay with her if it came down to that. Everyone had been saying their goodbyes Sam and Optimus, NEST, the General and Charlotte Mearing and even the President had as well. The Space bridge was warmed up and ready to send them home to Cybertron; and as everyone was saying their goodbyes one special femme was coming to say hello and stay.

"Bumblebee!" a femme who sounded a lot like Mikaela as TP Optimus walked up to his mate.

"Mikaela…?" Bumblebee asked shocked as he stared at the femme who had his same vehicle choice.

"Well what do you think?" she said as she pointed at TP Optimus and smiled. "He did it for us, I will always be with you now!" she cried.

Bee looked at the red and blue mech, he walked up to him.

"Thank you for what you did, you will never know how much this means to me," he said hugging the red and blue mech.

"I think I do very much so," he said as his optics locked with those of his mate's.

They started to all head into the space bridge, both primes were the last to leave promising to visit their friends in the future and as they turned to leave TP Optimus saw the spirit of Alpha Trion waving at him his expression one filled with pride he was proud of the young prime, He had done so much for all the lives he had touched in more ways than one.

Till all are one, till all are one….

Xxxxxxxxx


End file.
